Luminalia
by Sakuyachan18
Summary: Luminalia es una organización que solicita jóvenes con "habilidades especiales" y los entrena para colaborar en misiones. Haruka es una chica con estos poderes, por lo cual, debido a un incidente, decide formar parte de aquella organización; eso la llevara a descubrir su potencial y a conocer nuevos amigos. Leve CONTESTSHIPPING.


Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo de Pokemon, en esta ocasión traigo un fic donde la protagonista sera Haruka/May(aunque depende, variare segun a como se guie la historia), que de todas las chicas, es la que mas facil se me hace controlar y se prestaba a la idea que tenia.

La temática de este fic esta basada levemente en X-men(solo en lo de los poderes, no me gusta la trama de super heroes).

Esta historia tendrá pintas de Contestshipping, pero eso sera mas adelante, ahora solo voy a ver la historia y me esforzare por no meter el romance de golpe.

Declaimer: pokemon no me pertenece.

Por ahora esto es una especie de prologo.

* * *

Todo era absolutamente blanco, lo cual daba al lugar un ambiente tétrico y el olor a medicina era tan fuerte que llegaba hasta a aturdir. Haruka odiaba estar en aquel lugar; nunca le gustaron los hospitales por lo que conllevan siempre a heridos o muertos.

No es que ella fuera una tierna cereza, pero si tuviera que elegir entre distintos lugares, el último que escogería seria un hospital.

Sobre todo en una situación como esa.

El pitido de las maquinas comenzaban a sofocarla. Respiraba de forma pausada tratando de evitar que las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos saliesen. Lo único que sabía era que su hermano no estaba en peligro de muerte… solo por un milagro…

Llevo su vista a sus manos enguantadas, haciéndolas puños al instante.

- ¡Maldición!- murmuro devolviendo su mirada a la camilla, donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Masato, quien estaba inconsciente.

El solo verlo de esa forma la hacía sentirse más culpable.

- Odio esto…

Sin esperar más se levanto y salió de la habitación.

Se quito los guantes y los guardo en su bolso, ya que con ellos no podría mandar un mensaje a su madre, indicándole que ya dejaba el lugar y se dirigía a la escuela.

Camino a través de los pasillos viendo como los doctores y enfermeros andaban de un lado a otro, algunos con calma y otros corriendo.

Ya en la calle se permitió respirar tranquila, ya no sentía la presión en el pecho de hace un día.

_- ¡MASATO!- abrazo al menor, protegiéndole con todo su cuerpo y dándole la espalda al auto que se acercaba a gran velocidad._

Apretó los dientes con rabia, esta vez permitiéndose llorar.

_Ella no sintió nada, solo sintió el cuerpo de su hermano ser alejado del suyo debido a una fuerza mayor. En aquel momento ella temió lo peor._

Las cosas no habrían resultado así si ella supiera controlarlo.

-o-o-o-o-

- Ya terminamos todos los tramites- la voz de su padre se escucho en el silencio de la sala. Ya era de noche y había pocas luces encendidas, entre ellas las de la sala, que era el lugar donde los dos se encontraban.

- Ya veo…- Haruka se encontraba cabizbaja, aun pensando en muchas cosas y tratando de organizar sus ideas. No se sentía con el derecho de mirar a su padre, él siempre había sido de un fuerte carácter y espera que su primogénita también lo sea, pero no pudo evitar estar toda la tarde llorando en los baños de la escuela y eso se le notaba ahora en sus ojos rojos e hinchados.

Se sobresalto al sentir un beso en su frente y levanto la vista, su padre tenía una suave sonrisa en el rostro y le acaricio los cabellos.

- Hija, no debes sentirte de esa forma, no fue tu culpa.

- Si ese carro no me hubiera traspasado…

- Si eso hubiera pasado, quien estaría realmente herida serias tú.- le cortó el mayor.- solo debemos esperar a que tu hermano se recupere y tú aprenderás a manejar mejor tus poderes. Me pareció madura y sabia tu decisión de trasladarte.

La castaña estaba asombrada con las palabras de su padre. Al final solo pudo sonreír de forma apenas notoria.

Sabía que las cosas no mejorarían de la noche a la mañana, pero tenía la suerte de tener a sus padres apoyándola.

- Bien, ahora yo regresare al hospital a ver a tu madre. Ella se quedo con Masato. ¿Vienes conmigo?

- …- lo medito con cuidado- iré luego, antes quiero despejarme. ¿Te parece si voy a dar un paseo por el parque? No es tan tarde.

Vio a su papá coger su abrigo y colgárselo al hombro.

- Claro, solo asegúrate de avisar si al final no vas al hospital.

La chica asintió y lo siguió hasta la puerta, también colocándose su abrigo.

Después que su padre se marcho en el auto, cerró su casa con llave y se encamino al parque que quedaba algo lejos, antes tendría que pasar por unas plazas y las luces la entretendrían un buen rato.

Se coloco los audífonos de su reproductor perdiéndose en la música y tratando de no pensar en nada más que en Masato, eso le daría fuerzas para seguir con la frente en alto.

Ya había tomado una decisión y las cosas cambiarían para mejor.

O al menos eso esperaba.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos, al igual que las pocas personas que la rodeaban, que nadie noto una fugaz figura pasar por encima de los tejados; esta se dirigía hacia la dirección del parque donde Haruka iba, y llevaba una persona en brazos.

* * *

Luminalia: BUENO! Creo que ya todos saben lo que es la ciudad luminalia de pokemon, no? XDXD Bueno, acá es otra cosa ._.

Mas adelante en el fic explicare las cosas que rodean ese mundo :D por que hay mas cositas que descubrir, criaturas(cofcofPikachucofcof) y demas :D

...

UHUHUHU! ¿Quien sera esa persona misteriosa y a quien esta llevando en brazos? ¿Que sorpresas le esperan a Haruka en el parque? Lo descubrirán en el proximo capitulo. Le diré que el personaje que aparecerá en el siguiente capitulo, NADIE se lo esperara. XDXD Y tambien veran mas detalladamente la habilidad de Haruka.

Reviews? Son bien recibidos :33

Nos leemos.


End file.
